Generally, an assembled battery with high output and high capacity is made by arranging a plurality of batteries and connecting each battery serially or in parallel. In some cases, when an assembled battery is constructed, a plurality of conductive bus bars connected to electrode terminals of a plurality of batteries are kept in an insulating support plate made of resin material. By attaching this support plate and connecting each bus bar to the electrode terminals with bolts, a plurality of batteries are connected. The support plate is also called a bus bar plate.
In assembled batteries that use a bus bar plate, it is often necessary to bolt all the bus bars to each electrode terminal. Therefore, its operation is cumbersome and takes a relatively long time. Furthermore, during the bolting operation, bolts may fall off and connect to other electrode terminals, resulting in a short circuit.